Environment Manipulation
Power to manipulate the environment and everything in them. Variation of Nature Manipulation. Also Called *Environment Control *Environmental Manipulation *Perivállonkinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate the environment, whether natural or artificial, and everything in it, including all the aspects of the environment, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones. Applications *Ambient Energy Manipulation *Animal Imitation/Animal Morphing *Animal Manipulation *Disaster Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation **Elemental Mimicry *Environment Creation *Environment Destruction *Environmental Adaptation *Locational State Manipulation *Nature Awareness *Nigh Omniscience regarding environment. *Organic Constructs and Elemental Constructs for creating and manipulating items from and of the environment. *Survival Manipulation *Terrain Manipulation *Weather Manipulation Techniques *Environmental Absorption *Environmental Combat *Environmental Defiance *Environmental Destabilization *Environmental Empowerment *Environmental Field Projection *Environmental Mode *Environmental Purification *Environmental Teleportation *Environmental Unity *Personal Environment Variations *Arctic Manipulation *Cave Manipulation *Coast Manipulation *Continent Manipulation *Desert Manipulation *Empathic Environment Manipulation *Environmental Magic *Forest Manipulation *Garden Manipulation *Hill Manipulation *Island Manipulation *Lake/River Manipulation *Mountain Manipulation *Ocean Manipulation *Path Manipulation *Plains Manipulation *Sky Manipulation *Underground Manipulation *Valley Manipulation *Volcanic Fields Manipulation *Wetland Manipulation Un-Usual Variations *Afterlife Manipulation *Battlefield Manipulation *Celestial Manipulation *Corrupted Environment Manipulation *Cyberspace Manipulation *Dark World Manipulation *Demonic Environment Manipulation *Divine Environment Manipulation *Dream-World Manipulation *Eldritch Location Manipulation *Existence Manipulation *Fallout Manipulation *Heaven Manipulation *Hell Manipulation *Home Manipulation *Imaginary Environment Manipulation *Industry Manipulation **Forge Manipulation *Lethal Environment Manipulation *Lunar Manipulation *Magical Environment Manipulation *Mythic Location Manipulation *Park Manipulation *Port Manipulation *Purified Environment Manipulation *Ruins Manipulation *Rural Manipulation *Technological Environment Manipulation *Underworld Manipulation *Urban Manipulation *Planetary Manipulation Associations *Ambience Manipulation *Area Shifting *Environmental Symbiosis *Galaxy Manipulation *Landmass Mimicry *Local Existence Manipulation *Meta Environment Manipulation *Personal Domain *Phantasm Dwelling Manipulation *Region Manipulation *System Manipulation *Terraforming *Wilderness Manipulation Limitations *User may be unable creating environment, being limited to manipulating already existing one. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. Known Users Known Places * Mirror Dimension (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Dark Dimension (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * The Empty City (Fear Mythos) * The Crossroads of Trials (Fear Mythos) Gallery File:From-dust-screen.jpg|Environment File:Babidi.png|Babidi (Dragon Ball) can change an environment to anywhere else he desires. Uosuke (Fairy Tail) Lava Zone.gif|Uosuke (Fairy Tail) using Terrain Effect: Lava Zone. Senpo Muki Tensei.png|Kabuto (Naruto) uses Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation technique to make the surrounding environment into a weapon. File:Fuen.png|Fuen (Naruto) File:Punk_Hazard.png|Logia Devil Fruit Users (One Piece) can drastically change the environment, as Kuzan/Aokiji changed half of Punk Hazard into a frozen wasteland, while Sakazuki/Akainu changed the other half into a blazing inferno,… File:Ground_Death_Anime.jpg|…Crocodile completely controlling the desert environment… File:Caesar_Clown.gif|…or Caesar Clown controlling the very air that his opponents breath. File:Paramecia_Awakening.gif|Certain Awakened Paramecia Devil Fruit eaters (One Piece) like Donquixote Doflamingo can transmute the surrounding environment into anything their respective powers generate... Flowing Mochi.gif|...having mastered his Moch Mochi Fruit/Moch Mochi no Mi to the pinncale, Charlotte Katakuri can transmute the surrounding environment into mochi. File:Zant_Twilight_Change.jpg|Zant (The Legend of Zelda) changing the environment to anywhere he desires. File:Gaia_H.png|Gaia (Valkyrie Crusade) Ancient One Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Powered by Dormammu and the Dark Dimension, the Ancient One (Marvel Cinematic Universe) can manipulate space and matter outside of the Mirror Dimension and has stronger control over the realm than normal sorcerers. Kaecilius Zealots Matter Doctor Strange.gif|Dormmammu's Zealots (Marvel Cinematic Universe), powered by the Dark Dimension and its ruler Dormammu… Doctor Strange Matter Church Kaecilius.gif|…are able to magically alter space and matter outside of the Mirror Dimension. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Earth Powers Category:Powers by type Category:Nature Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Environmental Powers